


The Cookie Jar

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 5, F/M, Fictober 2020, prompt 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Nick gets caught with his hand in the cookie jar, not figuratively but literally.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	The Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober #Prompt 5: "unacceptable, try again"

She stood there, staring him down, an eyebrow raised and her lips pursed in anger. Okay, maybe she wasn’t really angry at him but she was a damn good actor. Or at least that’s what he hoped.

“Come on, Ellie.” Nick begged, giving his voice a sweet, charming tone he hoped she wouldn’t be able to resist. Unfortunately, he was wrong. This woman clearly had a strong mindset, especially when it came to food.

“No.” Ellie simply replied, her voice fierce.

“Please?” he pouted, folding his hands in a desperate gesture. “I’m sorry?”

“ **Unacceptable, try again** ,” Ellie shook her head, not even a hint of a smile or mockery on her face. God, she was good at this.

“Ugh,” he groaned but shut his mouth quickly when he noticed her narrowed eyes. “I am sorry. Okay? I am so so sorry for eating your homemade cookies.”

“Uh-huh,” Ellie mumbled. “I still don’t believe you.”

Nick had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, not figuratively but literally. Ellie had spent Thanksgiving at her parents’ in Oklahoma and her mum had given her a huge jar filled with homemade cookies to enjoy when she got home. And Ellie had brought them to the office this morning because she – well, she needed food for her brain to analyse quickly, and her mum’s cookies were the best. What she hadn’t counted in though was that Nick had discovered his love for cookies over the holidays with the Palmers.

“I am sorry,” Nick repeated, but more seriously this time, “for eating almost all of your cookies. I am truly sorry, and I know it wouldn’t be the same but I’d happily bake you a full jar later. Even though I don’t know how to bake yet…” The last sentence came out in a mumble.

“Okay,” Ellie said, still a look of disappointment in her eyes though.

“Okay? That’s it?” Nick’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. That’s it.”

“And you’re not mad at me anymore?” Suspicion was evident in his voice.

“No, Nick, I’m not mad at you. Just a little sad.” She sighed deeply.

“Oh,” was all he got out, then, “What can I do to make it up to you? I can bake you all the cookies you desire. Name it, anything, and I’ll do it.” Nick was sincere and he could see that Ellie considered his offer before she responded.

“Okay…,” she said slowly, finally looking him in the eye again. He thought there was a hint of insecurity…and something else he couldn’t quite make out in her eyes.

“Name it, I’m serious.” Nick tried again.

Ellie took a deep breath as if to prepare herself for battle and raised her chin a tiny bit. “Take me out for dinner tonight.”

Nick stared at her for a few seconds, his mouth agape. He definitely hadn’t expected that. “Dinner? Like- like a..um. Like a date?”

Now a sheepish smile formed on her lips. “Yes, Nicholas. Dinner, as in a date.”

“Alright,” Nick grinned joyfully. “I can do that.”

“Good. Pick me up at 7,” Ellie smirked before she turned around to meet Kasie in the lab, leaving a dumfounded Nick behind.


End file.
